Rilex FanFiction
A Rilex FanFiction By Frostleaf1615 and MerisaMist Alexandru Vladimirescu, a Romanian noble, was waiting patiently for his betrothed. Everyone kept telling him how dashing he looked in his tux. Or how proud they were of him. Honestly, he only thought of seeing Riley walking towards him, all dressed in white. Rebekah Seelie, soon to be Vladimirescu, a French-German noble, stood behind the closed doors that blocked her way to her betrothed. Everyone told her about how proud her father would be if he could see her now. Or what a beautiful bride she made. All that she cared about at this point was seeing the man that she could call her husband in an hours' time. He was starting to get nervous. After all, everyone was starting at him and he was pretty sure he somehow got a smudge of grease on his nose. At this point, he had convinced himself that she would decide that there was someone better and run off. After all, he was wacky and a klutz while she was elegant and graceful. The doors finally opened, finally revealing the woman he won. Her slow, but graceful pace, covered the aisle fluidly and she ascended the stairs leading to the altar where he stood. Rebekah's brown eyes shone from behind her veil as she slipped her hand into his, letting her fingers play with his Heir ring as the official spoke. His eyes widened when he saw her and he couldn't help mouthing the words, Your beautiful. He drew circles on her hand with his thumb as he gazed lovingly at her. The ceremony went by in a blur and the only thing he remembered was the vows and the I do's. "You may now kiss the bride." Rebekah raised her hands, trembling slightly in nervousness, to her veil and slowly tossed it back over her blonde hair. Her brown eyes shone trustingly at Alex before she let a small smile cross her pale lips. A small intake of breath could be heard ever so slightly before she slid her hand into his. Trust. One word made all of the difference for the nineteen-year-old Lady and twenty-year-old Lord. He smiled at her as he gratefully leaned in and kissed his beautiful bride. It was a long and pure kiss that spoke plainly to all that this couple loved each other. She accepted the kiss, pressing back against him slightly. Rebekah pulled away slightly for air, smiling up at Alex. Cheers erupted in the crowd as one man's booming voice was heard, "I knew this would happen!" The man was no other than Alex's father. Alex though, want listening as he gazed at Riley. "Well, Mrs. Vladimirescu, you ready for the cake?" Rebekah blushed deeply at her father-in-law's comment before meeting Alex's gaze. "I think that would be excellent. What about you, Alex?" He grinned as he lead her to the podium where the cake was held. "It's cake." He explained. He waited for her to grab the knife before he set his on hers. And thus began the traditional cake cutting by man and wife. An unfamiliar look took over her face as she slowly reached over, picking some heavily-iced cake and pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek to get his attention before she smeared the cake all over his face. Delicate laughter came out of her as she stepped back, smile on her face. He laughed as he smeared icing on her face. Again, Alex's father yelled, "That's my son!" Rebekah gasped and sent a look towards Alex's father, before looking back at Alex. "Shall we?" Cake was in her hand, ready to be slung at her father-in-law. He grinned as he also took a slice and aimed it at his father. The couple tossed the cake at Alex's father, hitting him dead on. "Nice." Rebekah said, watching their handiwork. "So much for being noble." He laughed, "Us? Nobility? Please." His father would then begin a food fight which soon lead to Rilex being underneath a table. Alex was laughing his head off. Rebekah's eyes widened at her grandfather's behavior, actually turning on his own daughter-in-law as she laughed. "Alex... Do you think that we can stop this? Or no?" He grinned. "Fat chance of that happening. I say we stay here till it cools down." "Aren't we magical? Seriously, Alex." Rebekah sighed and stood, raising her wand and letting off a blast like a cannon, making everyone freeze. "Enough, please. If you particapted, then clean up your area around yourself." Category:FanFiction